fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Lucky 15th♪
Happy Lucky 15th♪ is the 7th episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream, it first aired on July 30th, 2012. Plot It's Hope's birthday!!! That means one thing, a special live on her birthday, but what kind of surprise awaits for her? Summary Hope wakes up to her radio alarm clock, which she quickly taps. She stretches and yawns, and then smiles... "Today is my birthday!!!! I'm 15 today!!!!!" she announces. When she goes down for breakfast, her mom has made her a birthday remixed pancake with bacon, just for the occasion. While eating her birthday breakfast, Hope thinks about the events from the last episode, Danielle returning to the Dream World, being a full fledged idol among other things. Meanwhile, Danielle is flipping through her calendar after being completely lost on the dates after her long break and then realizes that Hope, the girl from the Dream World, has a birthday and it's today! Danielle quickly scrambles off to find Jodie who is spending time in the sun... And Jodie tells her that she already bought her a gift, and that Danielle should pay more attention to the calendar. Danielle quickly takes some cool type cards from Jodie's Aikatsu card folder and dashes off to the Salford Dream Port. Jodie is furious at first but then it starts getting cold, and Jodie then changes back into her clothes and chases after Danielle to get her beloved Aikatsu cards back. Back in America, Hope goes to the Dream World using the Dream Port, and wonders if there's anything special on her birthday. In Manchester, Danielle beats Jodie to the Dream Port, and is about to say the words when Jodie confronts her about the cards, Danielle reassures that she will use them for this first performance and then she will give them back and transports the two to the Dream World. Hope, is already there, practicing, on her own birthday. Danielle tries to get Jodie to distract her, and pushes her to Hope's way. Jodie asks oblivious questions while Danielle prepares a performance on the Dream Stage with "Hot Right Now", but it turns to a disaster but luckily Hope didn't really notice and goes to see if there's anything nearby that can help her celebrate her birthday. Danielle comes back looking mostly like a disaster, with Jodie telling her to leave it all to the little sister. And Jodie figures out every thing about Hope from her Aikatsu profile, while Danielle quickly sews a new dress that will become an Aikatsu Coord. Hope returns with a waffle in her mouth, and then remembers that her performance is coming up soon but takes a nap. Danielle soon wakes her and asks her what today is and Hope responds Monday... And goes back to sleep. Jodie asks if she knows what day it is as well as Monday.. Hope goes to sleep in a waffle coma and quickly wakes up realizing she can't miss her performance, so as she dashes.. Danielle and Jodie get in her way... Popping confetti and unveiling a banner "Happy 15th birthday, Hope!" Hope is surprised at the fact that they put their effort into her surprise.. Danielle gives her a gift, the Ice Cream Birthday Coord a new Coord she designed herself when she was her age. Hope decides to wear it on stage and changes into it for her performance of "Domino". After the song, Jodie hands her a gift she bought.